Kingdom hearts's Playlist
by jan10kh
Summary: All of your favorite K.H. characters sing your favorite songs.
1. Song 1 Crossover: Leave it all to shine!

_**Welcome to KH's playlist. Where all your favorite characters sings your favorite songs. This one was I made when I was watching "iparty with Victorious" So I use the song they sang in the movie and use it on the Kingdom Hearts and the Vocaloid gang. So imagine if they were all in concert and they was about to do a big final song. If u don't like that, then u imagine how it would be. Here are some of the people who are singing:**_

_**K.H gang: **_

_**Sora Roxas Demyx **_

_**Riku Xion Namine **_

_**Kairi Axel **_

_**Vocaloid gang:**_

_**Miku Len Gummi**_

_**Teto Rin Kaito**_

_**Neru Luka **_

[Music starts]

Miku: I know you see somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful.

Sora: Here I am, once again. Feeling lost but now and then.

Miku: Live Life! Breath Air, I know somehow were gonna get there…

Teto, Neru: Then feel so wonderful!

Sora: When ya figure out how, you're in the moment…

Kairi and Riku: You disappear!

Miku, Kaito, & Rin: It's all for real…

Demyx: [jumps in] And I'm telling you just how I feel!

Sora: [face palm] you don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action!

Roxas, Xion, Axel, & Sora: Ya never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction

Miku: Wake up commanders of my nation…

Gummi, Luka, and Miku: It's your time to be!

Riku: Not a fantasy

Neru: Not a fantasy

Miku: Just remember me!

Sora: When it turns out right!

Axel and Gummi: There's no chance unless you take one!

All vocaloid guys and K.H girls: Cause you know that if your living your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination!

K.H guys and vocaloid girls: See the brighter side of ever situation!

Sora: In my Victory

Rin: In my Victory!

Sora: Just remember…

Miku: Me!

Sora: When I make it shine!

Miku: Leave it all to me!

Luka and Namine: Leave it all to ME!

Sora: When we make it Shine!

Miku: Leave it all to me!

Riku and Neru: When you're living in your imagination!

Sora and Miku: When we make it shine!

All Vocaloid gang: Leave it

All K.H gang: Make it

All Vocaloid gang: Leave it

All K.H gang: Make it

All Vocaloid gang: Leave it

All K.H gang: Make it

All Vocaloid gang: Leave it

Everyone: All to me!

Sora: When I make it shine!

Miku: Leave it all to me!

_**How was it? Was it pretty cool, huh? Send me a review about this song and tell me what makes you shine! Don't forget, if you want a character to sing one of your fave songs, review it to me and I'll make it happen. BYE!**_


	2. Song 2: Make a man out of you

_**Welcome back! I was wondering when you readers would show up. Anyway, when was watching videos on vodpod, I came across a Parody song called "Make a Man Out Of You" By Team four star. It was so funny and enjoyable at the same time. So I thought of using the song and mixing it up with a little bit of K.H version in it. ENJOY **_

Axel: _let's get down to business, to control the world._

Xion: _But I don't think I'm ready._

Axel: _Shut up, you nerd! You're the saddest runt I've ever meet. But you can bet before we're though. Xion, I'll make a man out of you._

Xion: But I'm only a girl.

Axel: Dodge! [Throws flaming axes]

Xion: AHHHH!

**Meanwhile**...

Roxas: _raise your hands to the sky, to collect the key._

Sora: _Hey I think I got it. Ooh look out, monkey!_

**Meanwhile**...

Saix: _You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll, make a man __out of you__!_

Luxord: _Oh my god, this is worse that death._

Xaldin: _Hope Larxene doesn't screw me._

Demyx: _Man, I really hope Zexion will never die._

Zexion: Gay!

Demyx: Hey!

Xigbar: _What's wrong, Maggots out of breath?_

Demyx: _Now, I don't wanna die, I'm virgin._

Vexen: _Now you wanna really watch just what you said._

Demyx: Oh NO!

**Meanwhile**...

_(Be a man)_ Axel: _You must be swift as the coursing river_.

Xion: Aaaahh!

_(Be a man)_ Axel: _With all the force of a great typhoon._

Xion: Axel Help!

_(Be a man)_ Axel: _With all the strength of a rageing fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

Xion: You realize that Roxas bet you 2x.

Axel: I know.

**Meanwhile**...

Pete: _Time is raceing forward until we arrive!_

Maleificent: _Shut the hell up, coward! And you might survive!_

Pete: _Your highness are we done yet?_

Maleificent: _No Pete, no we're not._

Pete: _How 'bout now?_

Maleificent: _No god damnit you dork!_

**Meanwhile...**

_(Be a man) _Saix: _You must be swift as the coursing river. (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon. (Be a man) With all the strength of a rageing fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the Moon!_

Zexion: Oh brother!

**Meanwhile...**

_(Be a man) _Sora: _I must be swift as the coursing river. _(Be a man) _With all the force of a great typhoon. _(Be a man) _With all the strength of a rageing fire. _(Be a man) _Mysterious as the dark side of the Moon!_

Sora: Hey Roxas, I did it!

Roxas: Awsome.

_**Funny song isn't it? If you want the original verison of the song, click on this site: .com/watch?v=V06DISKajss&feature=player_embedded. Before I end this , For now on I'll always leave out an optional question for you guys to answer,if you want. Here's a question: How do want to train the the most on? If you have an idea for me, Tell Me! There's no such thing as bad ideas. BYE! **_


	3. Song 3: Trick and Treat!

_Before you read this KH Halloween special I just have one thing to say… HAPPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!_

_[P.S. the original song "Trick & Treat" By Len and Rin Kagaime, they say it in Japanese so I put it in English lyric]_

_Enjoy _

_On a cool, breezy Halloween night, you wonder around houses to do some trick and treating with your little sister and/or brother. As you kept wondering through houses, you spotted a mysterious path that lead to a strange Mansion. The sign on the left of the path says "Tons of candy inside the Mansion! Hurry!" You thought about it, then you decided to walk towards the Mansion. You wasn't afraid of anything that was scary or creepy. Plus, the sign says "Tons of Candy" and you love candy on Halloween._

_As you walk right in front of the house, a melody begins to play right after you press the door bell. Then the rhythm begins to change the melody…_

_Axel & Riku: __Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet_

_Sora & Roxas:__ Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet_

_Kairi & Xion: __Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark_

_Demyx & Namine:__ Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game,_

_All:__ on your mark!_

_Demyx, Axel, Riku:__ This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick_

_Sora & Roxas:__ Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups_

_Namine, Xoin, Kairi:__ Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep_

_Sora & Axel: __Because they are heaven-made, _

_All:__ have one and fall asleep_

_All Girls:__ But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations_

_When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations_

_All Boys:__ You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels_

_You've already given up, don't take it back, _

_All:__ it's a deal_

_You were curious to wonder he these people were and why they drag you in the mansion. When you thought back a little you realize something about them..._

_Axel & Roxas:__ Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife_

_Riku & Sora:__ A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life_

_Kairi & Xion: Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see_

_Demyx & Namine: Lantern shadows that grew at night unconciously _

_All: frightened me_

_Demyx, Axel, & Riku:__ My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early_

_Sora & Roxas:__ If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?_

_All girls:__ Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?_

_Roxas & Riku:__ But you still wear lies, so let's get back_

_All:__ to our play tonight_

_You as a little kid:__ "Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."_

_Axel & Riku:__ Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?_

_Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?_

_Xion & Kairi:__ This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place_

_I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face_

_Sora & Roxas: Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now_

_Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how_

_Demyx & Namine: Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality_

_Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me_

_All: RIGHT NOW!__  
><em>

_At the end, you sat in side of the path. Lying deid on the ground without a heart inside of you, but your doll's hands were cover in your blood._

_I Hope that was really scary to you guys. :D Send lots a comments for me! HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!_


	4. Song 4: TRIPLE BAKA!

HEY ALL YOU PARTY PEOPLE ARE YOU HAVING FUN! JK! I hope you liked the vocaloids for the Halloween special, cuz your love this! Thanks to SoldierGirlXIV, your next requested song is... THRIPLE BAKA! By Miku, Teto, Neru

: ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ienzo: <em>* Types his calculator*<em>

Isa: _La La La La (ect.)_

Lea: _We're Gonna make your heart go bang-bang!_

...

Ven: _I woke up of my computer today, "Good Morning!"_

_While I was unaware, Drowsiness suck up on me._

Isa: _Laaaa Laaaaa!_

Ven: _When I'm busy, your tempting words_

_Lure me in._

Iea: "You really are stupid."

Ven: "I'm seriously hooked on you!"

Ienzo: _* Types his calculator while walking*_

Ven: _I'm seriously not going to make it_

_In this hopeless moment_

_Instead of coming up with a good solution_

_I instantly gave up._

_Ven & Iea: Baka, Baka, Baka! _

Ven_: What is it that drives you so much?_

Iea_: Drives_

Ven: _I take off to a world unknown,_

_Ven & Iea: Giving a ride to hopes._

_Baka, Baka, Baka!_

Ven: _Aren't there so many other things you need to do_

Iea: _Many Things_

Ven: _Crying, Laughing, and being angry..._

Iea & Isa: _I'll take care of them all!_

Ven: _I'm gonna paint them in my color!_

...

Vanitas: _Creative minds can't break..._

_Everyone was saying so, but it was already broken._

Isa: "Hey, that won't do!"

Vanitas: _I just need to get better, and look at me..._

_I'm flowing with motivation,_

Vanitas & Isa: _Like an Hour Glass_

Ienzo: _* Types his calculator while walking*_

Vanitas: _I randomly made something,_

_But something is missing._

_I tried to figure it out,_

_But I was exhausted!_

Vanitas & Iea: _Baka, Baka, Baka!_

Vanitas: _It's mean of you to stand me up._

_It's too bad you don't think I care._

Iea: _Too bad_

Vanitas: _If we try, we'll be happy_!

Vanitas & Iea: _You'll be happy, at least._

Vanitas & Iea: _Baka, Baka, Baka!_

Vanitas: _Forget about everything you need to do_

Iea: _Throw it away_

Vanitas: _Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Words..._

Iea & Isa: _I'll send them all out,_

Vanitas: _All for my sake!_

Iea: _OK!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_[And this just going on and on]_

...

_Ven & Iea: Baka, Baka, Baka! _

Ven_: What is it that drives you so much?_

Iea_: Drives_

Ven: _I take off to a world unknown,_

_Ven & Iea: Giving a ride to hopes._

_Baka, Baka, Baka!_

Ven: _Aren't there so many other things you need to do_

Iea: _Many Things_

Ven: _Crying, Laughing, and being angry..._

Iea & Isa: _I'll take care of them all!_

Vanitas & Iea: _Baka, Baka, Baka!_

Vanitas: _It's mean of you to stand me up._

_It's too bad you don't think I care._

Iea: _Too bad_

Vanitas: _If we try, we'll be happy!_

Vanitas & Iea: _You'll be happy, at least._

Vanitas & Iea: _Baka, Baka, Baka!_

Vanitas: _Forget about everything you need to do_

Iea: _Throw it away_

Vanitas: _Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Words..._

Iea & Isa: _I'll send them all out,_

Ven & Vanitas: _I'm gonna paint them in my color!_

* * *

><p>That Song was Triple Awesome! Question: What was the most stupid thing you've ever done? Send me lots of comments or requests if you have something on your mind. Thanks again SoldierGirlXIV!<p>

Bye! ;P


	5. Song 5: Jagger

Welcome back to Kingdom heart's Playlist! Wasn't Triple Baka the Most Amazing song you've ever heard? I'm sure I love it! ;) Anyway, time to go back to regular music so, I hope you know this song cuz if you don't, your brain is jacked up. Here it is..."Jagger" By Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera.

[ P.S: Neku, Shiki, and Beat are form a game called " _the world ends with you" _It's a very old game but when you know a little more about, you'll get the picture.]

ENJOY :)

* * *

><p>Neku: <em>Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right<em>

_And aim for my heart, if you feel like_

_And take me away and make it ok_

_I swear I'll behave_

Beat: _You wanted control, so we waited_

_I put on a show, now I'm naked_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Neku & Beat: _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the move like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Shiki:_ Baby it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels Right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

Neku_: Oh!_

Shiki_: So get in the car, we can ride it_

_Wherever you want, Get inside it_

_And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here _

_And it goes like this_

Neku, Beat, & Shiki: _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the move like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Xion: _You want to know how to make me smile_

Roxas: _Take control, own me just for the night_

Kairi: _But if I share my secret_

Axel: _You're gonna have to keep it_

Sora: _Nobody else can see this_

Xion: So _Watch and learn, I won't show you twice_

Kairi: _Head to Toe, oh baby, rub me right_

Sora: _But if I share my secret_

Roxas: _Your gonna have to keep it_

Riku: _Nobody else can see this_

All KH Gang: _And it goes like this_

Neku, Shiki, & Beat: _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the move like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Well my little music fans, did that pleases you now? Send me comments or requests if you have anything on your mind. Which reminds me: What's your favorite dance move that you like to? [This question is optional]

LATERS!


	6. Song 6 Crossover: Christmas song

**Hey it's Jan10kh here! Happy Holidays everyone! This Christmas I got me a 3DS! BOOYA! Although I got half of the stuff that I wanted for Christmas at least I get a 3DS. Anyway enjoy my favorite Christmas song for this chapter. **

Kairi: _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need._

May: _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

Xion: _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know._

Mirina: _Make my wish come true._

All the girls: _All I want for Christmas_

Ash, Sora, Roxas, & Jimmy: _Is you!_

_[Music begins]_

Kairi: _I don't want a lot for Christmas .There is just one thing I need and I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em> 

Mirina: _I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

Xion: _Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day_

May: _I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<em>

Kairi: _Make my wish come true_

All Girls: _All I want for Christmas is you  
>you baby<em>

Sora: _Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow and I'm just gonna keep on waiting<br>Underneath the mistletoe_

Ash: _I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>

Jimmy: _I won't even stay awake to  
>hear those magic reindeer click<em>

Roxas: _'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<em> _what more can I do?_

All Boys: _Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
>you<em>

All Girls:_ Oh all the lights are shining  
>so brightly everywhere<em>

All Boys:_ and the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<em>

All Girls:_ And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>

Everyone:_ Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

Kairi: _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>this is all I'm asking for<em>

Mirina: _I just want to see my baby  
>standing right outside my door<em>

Sora: _Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<em>

Jimmy:_ Make my wish come true_

Everyone: _Baby all I want for Christmas is  
>You baby<em>

**Man I just love this song so much! Anyway Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year. Peace out, Reader! P.S. Do think it's the end of the world in 2012?**


	7. Song 7:ouran highschool host club openin

_**Finally, summer has finally come once again! I'm freakin' sick and tired of School, drama, and homework! Now we can sit back relax and enjoy the summer at a beach, pool, and other places I that makes you feel good. Ok, I know I've been behind schedule on some of my unfinished stories but this time I'm working on it. So without further ado, please enjoy this opening request from Leixym.**_

Ouran High School Host Club: Opening 1

Singers: Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Aqua

All: _Kiss, kiss fall in love!_  
><em>Hey! Hey! Hey!<br>_  
>Kairi:<em> I see you come,<br>I watch you go;  
>You never seem to leave me though!<br>So is this love or hate?  
>We'll see...<br>You're makin' me crazy_

Xion:_ Inside my dreams,  
>You're all I see...<br>Well, all I see is you and me  
>Lady? Maybe. Or host?<br>I find I really don't mind._

Aqua & Namine:_ If I had to choose a rose  
>In this garden of romance,<br>Maybe we could take this chance..._

All:_ Maybe you're my love!_

Aqua and Namine:_ And I would like to find  
>A hand like yours to take mine;<br>And with one kiss  
>We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!<br>_

Kairi and Xion: _Tomorrow's far away  
>let's place our hope in today -<br>Just you and me  
>In a beautiful spring<em>

_And we'll always fall in love  
>AGAIN!<em>

All:_ Hey! Hey!  
>Maybe you're my love!<em>

_**Wasn't that amazing! I never heard of that show befor but when I google it, pretty interesting. Question time! What who want to do for this summer? Tell me that or send me a !**_


	8. Song 8: Brand New World

_**I'm back once for another exciting song chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Playlist! With you writer/host Jan10KH! Ok, I know that over the past that I haven't been catching up with this song fic lately but now, I am a changed woman! From now on (since school if starting back next week for me) I start posting some songs once or twice a week! And that is a promise. **_

_**And to show that I'm back for good, I'm going play you one of my favorite anime songs. So, I leave the mic to…*Drum line* Sora and Ventus! Enjoy!**_

_**(Reminder: This is English lyrics, so the real song is in Japanese.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brand New World by D-51<strong>

**Singers: Sora and Ventus**

**Both: **Start running, start running, with the flag waving up high in the sky

**(Music)**

**Sora: **Let's cross this endless sea and search

**Ventus: **for the miracle of a world no one has discovered yet

**Both:** Just as we imagined, only our pounding hearts are plunging forward  
>following the footsteps left by the people that follow their dreams<p>

**Sora: **No matter...

**Ventus:** what kind of stormy night...

**Sora:** we have...

**Ventus:** if our hearts are as one

**Both:** We can get through them!

**Ventus:** Always!

**Both:** Start running, start running, with the flag waving up high in the sky  
>Even if there are tears you don't show to anyone<br>Go chase down, go chase down. The compass that points towards our dream  
>got a firm sight. We can't stop<br>AROUND THE WORLD START ME UP!

(Music)

**Sora:** Things aren't going well, we're against a wall, we can't move

**Ventus:** We can't do anything, biting our lips; we look like we're hanging our heads

**Both:** The flowers that bloomed on the street draw firmly the rainbow  
>they will paint us the way to follow<p>

**Ventus: **Without…

**Sora:** ever stopping…

**Ventus:** the time…

**Sora:** keeps flowing…

**Both:** Let's move on with these feet

**Both:** Start running, start running, ahead more than anyone else  
>If we don't start fleeing we can seize the tomorrow<br>Go chase down, go chase down, everything that reflects in your eyes right now  
>Let's write it down in our pure heart<br>BRAND NEW WORLD START ME UP!

**(Music solo)**

**Both: **Even…

**Ventus: **if you lose…

**Both: **the way…

**Ventus: **in the darkness

**Both: **Don't ever give up,

**Ventus:** reach out your hand…

**Both:** towards the light!

**Both:** Start running, start running, with the flag waving up high in the sky  
>Even if there are tears you don't show to anyone<br>Go chase down, go chase down. The compass that points towards our dream  
>got a firm sight. We can't stop<br>AROUND THE WORLD

Start running, start running, ahead more than anyone else  
>If we don't start fleeing we can seize the tomorrow<br>Go chase down, go chase down, everything that reflects in your eyes right now  
>Let's write it down in our pure heart<br>**BRAND NEW WORLD START ME UP!**

**BRAND NEW WORLD START ME UP!**

**BRAND NEW WORLD START ME UP!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw man! Just hearing this song gets me pumped up all the time! What about you? Is there anything that gets you all hyped up? If so, send a comment this story right now! Or if you have a request you like to have, do that as well! I don't listen something new. That's all I have to say for now! So long folks!<strong>_


	9. Song 9: I'll try

_**Hello my fellow song lovers! Once again this is Kingdom Hearts: Playlist! With your writer/host Jan10KH! Today, I've got a special request for a username called **__**Angelic Warrior. **__**He or she is not part of this site but I've checked out the song he or she requested and I love it! It was both inspiring and awesome! So, without further ado, I leave the mic to... *Drum line* Venny! Enjoy!**_

**I'll Try by Jesse McCartney**

**Solo singer: Ventus (Lol Him and Roxas's voice is from Jesse M.! :D)**

_(Ventus walks into the stage and plays the piano)_

I am not a child now  
>I can take care of myself<br>I mustn't let them down now  
>Mustn't let them see me cry<br>I'm fine, I'm fine

I'm too tired to listen  
>I'm too old to believe<br>All these childish stories  
>There is no such thing as faith<br>And trust and pixie dust

I try  
>But it's so hard to believe<br>I try  
>But I can't see what you see<br>I try, I try, I try...

(Continues to play the piano)

My whole world is changing  
>I don't know where to turn<br>I can't leave you waiting  
>But I can't stay and watch this city burn<br>Watch it burn

'Cause I try  
>But it's so hard to believe<br>I try  
>But I can't see where you see<br>I try, I try

I try and try to understand  
>The distance in between<br>The love I feel and the things I fear  
>And every single dream<p>

I can finally see it  
>Now I have to believe<br>All those precious stories  
>All the world is made of...<br>Faith, and trust... and pixie dust

_(As Ventus continues to sing, pixie dust gently falls on him and the piano. Before you know, both the piano and Ventus began to float)  
><em>  
>So, I'll try<br>Because I finally believe  
>I'll try, cuz I can see what you see<p>

I'll try, I'll try  
>I'll try...<p>

_(Slowly Ventus was gently back on the ground)_  
>To fly<p>

_**Wasn't that amazing! I guess if you do have faith, trust, and pixie dust you can fly on your own. Do you believe that's possible? Share your thoughts with me by commenting the story or if you have request you like to make, do that as well! That's all I have for now! LATERS!**_


	10. Song 10: I'm sexy and I know it

_**Hello everyone, this is Jan10KH with another exciting show/songfic: Kingdom Hearts playlist! Today's request is from a girl named AnimeEmma! Before I continue, I just wanna say this to you Emma: Thank you so very much for choosing this song. Because now everyone (especially all you fan girls out there) gets to see four KH guy sing while they're shirtless! So now i leave the mic to…*Drum line* Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Riku! ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO<strong>

**Singer: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel/Lea**

(Music solo)

Sora: _When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print pants out control  
>It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo_

Roxas: _(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body  
><em>

Sora: _I-I-I work out_

Roxas: _(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

Sora: _I-I-I work out_

Sora and Roxas: _When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
>Everybody stops and they starin' at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

(Automatically Both Roxas and Sora took off their shirts)

Sora and Roxas: _I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it  
><em>

Axel_: Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)_

Riku: _(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

Axel: _I-I-I work out_

Riku: _(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

Axel: _I-I-I work out_

Axel and Riku: _When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
>Everybody stops and they starin' at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

(Both Axel and Riku rip off their shirts)

Axel and Riku: _I'm sexy and I know it  
>Ayyy<br>I'm sexy and I know it  
>Check it out, check it out<em>

Sora: _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea<br>Do the wiggle man  
>I do the wiggle man (yea)<br>I'm sexy and I know it  
>Ayyy, yeah<em>

(Music solo)

Roxas, Riku, and Axel: (_Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

Sora: _I-I-I work out_

Roxas, Riku, and Axel: _(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body_

Sora: _I-I-I work out_

(Music solo)

Everyone:_ I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Drools* Aww! Shirtless Roxas! *Quickly stops drooling* Ahem. Yeah, that was a great performance! Question time! Out of all the guys you've heard them sing, who do you think is the hottest? Comment your answer or request a song. The choice is in your hand! Now if you'll exscuss, I'm gonna go on DeviantArt and look at some more shirtless KH dudes. Laters! <strong>_


End file.
